Un amour inattendu
by Hermionne1425
Summary: Hermione se voit dans l’obligation d’épouser : Voldemort, que fera –t-elle ? Succombera –t-elle ? Ou deviendra–t-elle sa femme ?
1. Chapitre 1:Refus et obligations

**Un amour inattendu **

**Résumé : Hermione se voit dans l'obligation d'épouser : Voldemort, que fera –t-elle ? Succombera –t-elle ? Ou deviendra–t-elle sa femme ?**

**Chapitre1 :Refus et obligations**

**La vérité, je ne l'ai jamais sue. Mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que je suis tombée sous son charme. Après cette lutte incessante, j'ai enfin trouvé celui dont je rêvais vraiment: le seigneur des Ténèbres**.

_Flash back_

- Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal espèce de brute!! Crachais-je à Voldemort qui me tirait les cheveux de ses mains blanches et crochues.

Il me jeta brusquement dans une salle vide pareille à une prison. Le sol était fait de pierres froides, aussi gelées que ses yeux. Il me regarda et je lui répondis par un regard noir. Je ne baisserai pas les yeux devant cet être immonde.

-Réfléchissez bien à ma proposition. Me lança t-il d'une voix amère. Je vous laisse deux jours, mais pensez y bien, cela pourrait coûter la vie de votre chère moldue de mère espèce de Sang-de-bourbe!

-Vous ne le…

-Au que si je le ferais.

-Je vous l'…

Il envoya sa main dure et froide sur ma joue.

-On interdit rien au Seigneur des Ténèbres, on se pli à sa volonté! J'espère qu'à l'avenir, tu ne feras plus ce genre d'erreur!!!

Sur cette dernière phrase, il quitta la pièce et me laissa seule. Je pleurais, j'avais peur, je tremblais, je ne voulais pas devenir une de ses « conquêtes ». Mais la vie de ma mère était en jeux…

-Au fait, me lança –t-il derrière la porte de ma cellule. Tu n'as pas le choix, et temps pi si ce n'est pas de ton plein gré.

Un jour s'était écoulé, le visage crasseux et les cheveux en bataille, je réfléchissais à un moyen de me sortir de ce tracnar. Peut être que ma baguette pourrait m'aider?? Mais bien sur! Je me dirige vers la porte ma baguette en main et m'apprête à prononcé « Alohomora » quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et me projeta quelques mètres plus loin pour me laisser voir le visage de mon visiteur… Voldemort, encore lui??? J'en ai marre à la fin, il ne m'aura pas, mes lèvres n'effleureront jamais les siennes. Il s'avança près de moi pour me susurré à l'oreille « Ce soir, vous dînerais avec moi, tenez, voila une robe et des chaussures. Vous en aurais besoin. » Il se recula et je pus voir ses yeux, ils s'étaient éclaircis. En y regardant de plus près, il était plutôt attirant. Hein??? C'est moi qui ai dit ça? Mais réveille toi ma pauvre, c'est le seigneur des Ténèbres pas le prince charmant!!!!!!

-Il n'est pas question que je dîne avec vous!! M'indignais-je

-Et pourquoi donc? Me répondit-il du tac au tac.

-Parce que… Parce que je n'ai pas faim! Ripostais-je

-Il me semble vous avoir dit hier, Miss Granger, que vous n'aviez pas le choix. Déclara –t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

La façon dont il m'avait appelé me fit frissonner et cela faisait longtemps. La dernière fois que j'avais eu cette sensation, c'était quand Ron m'avait avoué ses sentiments.

-Vous avez une demie heure, pas plus.

-Et si je ne viens pas?

-Vous verrez bien Miss, vous verrez bien.

_Et voila le premier chapitre de ma première fiction, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !(Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser! En attendant, je m'attèle au deuxième chapitre!) _


	2. Chapitre2: Décision douloureuse

**Chapitre 2 ****: Décision douloureuse.**

_Coucou, et voila le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai fait plus attention cette fois-ci ! Merci pour les reviews, elles m'ont beaucoup aidé !!!_

La robe était plus que belle, elle était ravissante. Ravissante mais verte, « Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que la couleur des Serpentard soit verte ??!!! ». Les chaussures quand à elles m'allaient à la perfection, je me demande où il eu ma pointure ? Sans doute ma mère la lui avait donné. Je me dépêchais d'enfiler ma tenue de soirée car, les trente minutes étant écoulées, le « major d'homme » du seigneur des Ténèbres s'impatientait :

-Mademoiselle, s'il vous plait, le Lord vous attend pour le dîner !

-Vous pourrez dire à votre Maitre que je ne suis pas encore prête et qu'il faudra qu'il attende ! Répondis-je d'une voix assurée.

-Vous en êtes bien sûre, Miss Granger ? Parla d'une voix mielleuse la personne que je détestais le plus au monde. Je vous avais dis une demie heure, donc, si à trois vous n'êtes pas prête, c'est moi qui viendrait vous chercher !

-C'est ça, c'est ça, vous n'oserez pas ! Hasardais-je d'une voix effarée.

-Très bien, puis que vous le prenez sur ce ton. Un…Deux…Deux et trois quarts…Trois !

Alors qu'il tournait le loquet, je défonçais la porte et la lui abattit dans son nez.

-Excusez-moi votre Altesse ! Dis-je d'une voix ironique et fière.

Je commençais à m'en aller vers la porte qu'indiquait le major d'homme quand je sentis une main glacée et putride sur mon bras. En effet, Voldemort n'avait pas aimé le coup que je lui avais porté. Il me tenait avec force et je ne pus me dégager.

A ce moment là, je pus voir d'un peu plus près son visage. Je pense qu'il était sous la forme qu'il avait quand Harry avait été prit au piège dans les bras de la statue du père du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son crâne était dépourvue du moindre cheveu, ses yeux étaient rouge vif, sans doute à cause de ce que je lui avais fais subir. En dessous de ses globes oculaires couleurs de sang, on pouvait apercevoir un nez tout écrasé dont les narines ressemblaient à des fentes comme les yeux d'un chat. Sa bouche était très fines et avaient un reflet bleu pastel. En fait, son visage était celui d'un « mort vivant ».

-Vous allez regretter d'avoir osé toucher à mon visage espèce se sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Me cracha-t-il au visage.

-Alors allez-y ! M'époumonais-je. Je ne serais jamais votre femme, je ne deviendrais pas votre esclave !!!!!

Il me traîna de force dans une grande salle à manger puis, me lâcha. Il allait s'installer au bout d'une grande table lorsque je découvris…

-Maman !!!!!! M'écriais-je en courant vers elle. Mais le major d'homme ne me laissa pas la rejoindre et elle ne put courir vers moi car elle était solidement attachée à la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise.

-Ne lui faite pas de mal ! Suppliais-je au Lord qui s'avançait tout doucement de moi.

-Vous n'aurez pas besoin de ceci. Me dit-il d'une voix enchanteresse en me réquisitionnant ma baguette magique que j'avais soigneusement caché dans mon décolté. Il se tourna alors vers ma mère, ma baguette pointée vers elle.

-Je vous avez dis que vous alliez regretter de m'avoir touché au visage ! ENDOLORIS ! Cria-t-il. Je vis alors ma mère criait de toute ses forces, appelant à l'aide.

-NON !!! Vous n'avez pas le droit !!! Criais-je en pleurant, Vous lui faites mal, arrêtez ARRETEZ JE VOUS EN SUPLIE !!!!!!!!!

Puis je tombais à terre les mains sur le visage en pleurant. Ma mère et moi étions très liés sentimentalement. Si on faisait du mal à ma mère, j'avais mal aussi et vis-versa. Voldemort arrêta le sortilège de torture et se pencha vers moi, me relevant le menton et me dit :

-Vous voyez maintenant de quoi je suis capable miss, alors, où vous acceptait de devenir ma femme, où je torturerais votre très chère maman nuits et jours jusqu'à la tuer pour de bon.

-Il faut que je réfléchisse, dis-je tout bas, en baissant la tête. Il faut que je parle avec ma mère. Répétais-je tout haut en la relevant et en faisant face à ce monstre qui, en fait, ne me laissait guère le choix.

-Vous avez trois minutes Miss, pas une de plus. Me répondit-il.

Je courus vers ma très chère mère et l'enlaça très fort en lui demandent si ça allait.

-Maman, j'espère qu'il ne t'a pas fait trop de mal !!!!

-Non, ça va ma chérie. Me dit-elle d'une voix très douce en essayent de me rassurer.

-Je ne le laisserais pas te faire du mal maman ! Lui dis-je en pleurant dans ses bras.

-Je sais ma chérie, mais je ne veux pas te forcer à épouser quelqu'un qui ne nous veut que du mal, je préfère qu'il me tue car de toute façon, c'est ce qu'il fera quand tu l'auras épousé…

_Deux minutes…_

-Mais, maman, je ne veux pas que tu …

-Mais je préfère mourir plutôt que de souffrir toute ma vie en te voyant avec cet être malveillant…

_Une minute…_

-Maman, je ne veux pas que tu souffre, je dois prendre une décision…

-Le temps est écoulé Miss. Me dit une voix glaciale dans mon dot.

-Je suis désolée. Murmurais-je à ma mère en l'embrassant très fort et en la serrant dans mes bras avant de me tourner vers le Lord et de lui annonçais ma décision.

-J'accepte le marché.

_Et voila pour ce chapitre. Je sais qu'elle dit à Voldy qu'elle ne l'épousera jamais, mais elle n'a pas le choix. Pour le troisième chapitre, je le posterais prochainement !! _


	3. Chapitre 3:Mariage écœurant et sortilège

**Chapitre 3 : ****M**ariage écœurant et sortilèges à tout va.

-J'accepte le marché.

-NON !!!!!!! Hurla ma mère désespérément, Je t'en pris non ! Gémit-elle.

-Très bon choix Miss, à présent, mettez-vous à quatre pattes et baisez moi les pieds.

J'envoyais ma main dans sa figure, mais je n'étais pas asser forte. Il arrêta ma mimine à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage et me projeta de toutes ses forces en arrière. J'atterris la tête la première sur le carrelage de pierres à côté de ma mère criant de peur et me demandant si j'allais bien. A son avis ??? Je venais de me prendre un sol de pierres dures et froides sur la tête ! Je me relevais avec quelques difficultés.

-Je ne baiserais pas les pieds d'une personne aussi immonde que vous, je n'ai peut être pas le choix mais il me reste encore un peu de fierté et de dignité !! Crachais-je en me tenant tant bien que mal contre un mur et en titubant un peu.

-Comme vous voudrez Miss, ENDOLORIS !!!!

-AHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!

Je roulais au sol, me tordant de douleur. On ne peut imaginer la souffrance de ce sortilège de torture que quand on le subit vraiment. J'ai vu ma vie défilée, je voulais en finir vite, je voulais qu'il me tue. Pour moi, il n'y avait plus de raison de vivre tellement j'avais mal. La douleur se rependit très vite dans tous mes membres, s'intensifiant à chaque fois que je voulais résister. Il prenait du plaisir à me torturer, j'en étais dégoutée presque écœurée.

Quand il eut finit, je gisais au sol, je voulais mourir, car je ne voulais plus continuer, j'en avais mare de souffrir, mare de faire comme si le mal n'existait pas, mare de faire semblent d'être heureuse quand j'étais triste. J'en avais mare de tout ça, mare mare MARE !!!! C'est pourquoi j'aurais préféré qu'il me lance un « Avada Kedavra » plutôt que ce sortilège qui me faisait plus de mouron qu'autre chose.

-Alors Miss ??? Le faites-vous où je serais obligé d'employer les GRANDS moyens ?!!

- Tuez-moi si ça vous chante, j'en ai rien à faire !!!! Jamais je ne ferais ce que vous me demander, je suis peut être de sang impur, mais j'ai une âme au moins MOI !!!!!!!!!!!!! De toute façon, je n'ai que faire de la vie, elle m'importe peu !

-Très bien, si vous le prenais comme ça ! IMPERO !!!!!

Sur le coup, je retombais.

-Vous n'y arriverais pas !!!!!!Disais-je sur un ton qui ne laisser pas à désirer.

Mais pourtant, sa force dépassée de loin tout ce que j'avais connus avant, j'essayais pourtant de résister mais après le choc que j'avais reçu, je ne tiendrais pas très longtemps.

L'inévitable ce produisit, je ne pouvais plus tenir. Mais j'ai résisté jusqu'à ce que j'en tombe d'épuisement et que je me laisse traîner à ses pieds.

-Ahhhh !!!!! C'est tout de même mieux ! Déclara-t-il.

Et moi dans tout ça ??? J'étais à sa merci, sans défense, et ma mère qui hurlait au désespoir. J'étais triste pour elle.

Quand il eut finit de me forcer à baiser ses pieds crasseux et dégoutants (yurk, c'était vraiment, je ne sais comment l'expliquer, ce que je sais, c'est que ma mère aurait certainement voulut en finir avec sa vie aussi plutôt que de me regardait « léchait » les pieds de cet être putride !) je m'écroulais de chagrin et de fatigue. Mais pourquoi est ce que j'ai accepté de devenir sa femme à cet abruti ????

-Je vous demande de bien surveiller votre langage, je vous rappelle que je peux lire dans vos pensées.

Et crotte, il aurait pas pu me le dire avant ?

-J'aurais pu en effet, mais c'est tellement plus amusant !

Je le défiais du regard. Ses yeux avaient encore changé de couleur. Ils étaient bleu acier.

-Qu'on prépare Melle Granger pour ses fiançailles, nous nous marieront dans trois jours ! Annonça-t-il.

-QUOI ?????? OH NON, JE NE ME ……

Et une deuxième claque s'abattit sur ma joue. Furieuse, je me mis à courir vers ma très chère mère lorsque je trébuchai sous une jambe qui s'était tendue : celle du major d'homme qui me raccompagna dans ma cellule. A l'entrée de celle-ci, il me balança dedans.

L'intérieur avait changé, il y avait une commode avec une coiffeuse et un lit douillet. La pièce avait été redécorée. Redécorée certes, mais en encore plus moche qu'avant.

Du coup, avec tout ça, je n'avais pas dîner. Je me mis à hurlais pour que le seigneur des Ténèbres m'entende bien.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un être futile et sans cœur, pas étonnant que personne ne veuille se marier avec vous, vous êtes immonde, tout le monde vous déteste !!!

-N'oubliez pas que la vie de votre mère est en danger miss, vous avez fais votre première erreur, ENDOLORIS !!!!!

J'entendis la voix de ma mère qui criait, et je me mis encore une fois à terre les mains sur le visage en sanglotant.

-Voila ce qui arrivera quand vous commettrez des erreurs, à la troisième, elle mourra ! S'écria Voldemort d'une voix enchantée.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! M'égosillais-je. Si vous devez faire du mal à quelqu'un c'est à moi qu'il faut le faire. Laissez ma mère tranquille, vous avez promis de ne pas lui faire de mal, vous m'avez donné votre parole !!

-Apprenez Miss que Tom Elevis Jedusor n'a pas de parole !

*************************************************************

_Et voila pour le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Pour le chapitre 4, je ne sais pas quand je le posterais, car il y a ma cousine qui vient, mon ordi à un petit problème avec internet et je ne suis presque pas là de toutes les vacances, ça m'embête bien mais bon, faut faire avec. Si non, pour que vous puissiez attendre un peu plus calmement, je vous donne un (très) petit résumé du chapitre 4 ! N'oubliez pas les reviews si ce chapitre vous a intéressé !_

**Résumé du chapitre 4 :**

Hermione est enfermée dans sa « chambre », décidant de ne plus bouger, prenant juste la nourriture qu'on lui fait passer par la porte aux heures de repas. Voldemort essaie de lui parler, de la faire chanter avec la vie de sa mère.

Cela fait déjà un jour, dans deux elle sera mariée. Mais que fera-t-elle ? Sa mère, vivra-t-elle ? Vous le saurez quand je posterais le chapitre ! (Petite précision, je vais essayer de faire un jour qui approche du mariage de mione et voldy par chapitre ! A bientôt pour lire le chapitre qui arrivera certaninement en Aout ou en Septembre !!)


	4. Chapter 4:J1 avant le mariage

_Coucou !! Voici enfin le quatrième chapitre, je suis désolée de le poster aussi tard mais c'est parce que j'avais une panne d'inspiration. Bon, vous allez voir, c'est assez bizzard car Hermione va se laisser approcher de Voldemort, je ne vous en dis pas plus ! Pour le chapitre 5 je ne sais pas encore quand je le posterais. Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont donné le courage de continuer ! BONNE LECTURE !!!!_

**Chapitre 4 :**** J-1 avant le mariage.**

J'ai perdus la notion du temps, sommes-nous le jour ? La nuit ? J'ai l'impression que cela fait des mois que je suis enfermée ici. Je rêve d'un monde meilleur. Non, d'un monde nouveau. Un monde où ma mère et moi vivrions heureuses, nous nous baladerions dans un par cet je lui raconterais encore un de mes nombreux malheurs d'amour. Elle me consolerait en me disant que ce n'était pas le bon et que le prochain sera bientôt là. Je ne vais pas tarder à me réveiller. J'émerge lentement du sommeil, m'étire longuement durant quelques secondes. Je suis vêtue d'une nuisette bleue avec des étoiles couleur or et un grand serpent vert en son centre…

-AHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurlais-je d'une voix approchant l'ultrason en remettant les couvertures sur ma poitrine plus que fine et généreuse. Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Vous n'avez pas honte !!!!? Depuis combien de temps vous m'espionnez hein ???????

J'ai été surprise en découvrant Voldemort assit au bord de mon lit avec des yeux pétillant de malice et d'envie.

-Je vous regarde depuis une éternité Miss.

A ce moment là, je pris conscience qu'il avait changé. Il avait prit l'apparence de Tom Jedusor et, je dois l'avouer, était très séduisant. Je pense que c'est son aura qui m'a envoûté.

Je le regardais droit dans ses yeux bruns marron puis, une pensée m'envahit soudain. Celle de ma mère toujours captive. Je me mis à la pleurer. Elle me manque, je voudrais la rejoindre. Comme s'il avait lû dans mes pensées, il s'approcha et fît mine de me consoler. Il s'avança et se glissa derrière moi. Je pus sentir une poitrine forte de réconfort dans mon dos m'enlaçant ce qui me fit tressaillir car je n'aime pas qu'on me touche sauf si j'en ai envie.

-Ne me touchez pas… ! Commençais-je d'une voix qui se voulait glaciale

-Vous en avez envie, vous en avez besoin ! Me souffla-t-il d'une voix séductrice.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, mais son odeur était si envoutante qu'une envie irrésistible qu'il continue m'envoûta. Ses mains commencèrent leur chemin sur ma silhouette, caressant délicatement mes forment, allèrent se balader sur mon coup, remontant sur ma joue puis sur ma bouche.

-Ne me………………

Puis ses lèvres vinrent se coller sur mon dos puis remontèrent dans ma nuque, continuant sur mes joues rougies par l'émotion. Sa bouche de ma bouche mais s'arrêta quelques centimètres avant qu'elle ne l'effleure et… remonta vers mon oreille pour me susurrer d'une voix envoutante que je ne lui connaissais pas « Vous apprendrez à m'aimer que vous le vouliez ou non, ceci est une démonstration de ce que je pourrais vous faire subir si vous devenez ma femme. » Et je lui répondis tout bas : « Même pour tous les baisers du monde je ne deviendrais votre femme, je ne supporte pas qu'on me touche sauf si je le veux. Vous aurez moins de chance la prochaine fois ! Je suis presque sûre que c'est votre odeur qui vous rend attirant.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire narquois

-Vous avez raison Miss, quel bel esprit de déduction. Quand je suis sous cette forme, je possède un don, le don de charmer toute les jeunes femmes que je veux grâce à mon odeur, qu'elles m'aiment ou non, qu'elles aiment être touchées ou non. Comment avez-vous deviné cela ?

-C'est simple, votre odeur dégage une forte aurat de puissance, de charme et de désir. J'ai mu dans un des livres de Poudlard qui se trouvent dans la réserve que seuls des êtres pouvant devenir plusieurs personnes vivant dans le passé ont ce pouvoir « maléfique ».

Sous le visage de Tom Jedusor, il était grand, brun, les yeux marrons et des lèvres à la senteur de miel. Je ne parle pas de son odeur puisque elle m'a envouté contre ma volonté.

Il était peut être beau, intelligeant et tout et tout, il m'avait torturé, ma mère aussi. Je ne pouvais pas me marier avec un être comme le seigneur des Ténèbres.

Tom, si je pouvais l'appeler ainsi, ne resta pas longtemps sous sa forme de bel Apollon. En effet, il se retransforma en Lord Noir ce qui me tira une grimace de dégoût.

-Je vois que vous avez de la ressource Miss. Et puis, arrêtez de faire cette tête, je reviendrais et mon corps s'abandonnera dans vos bras.

-Ne comptez pas là-dessus, vous m'êtes tellement inhumain que rien que l'idée de mariage et de m'abandonner dans vos bras me font vomir ! Crachais-je d'un venin sans parades.

-Je n'aurais qu'à me transformer en moi dans le passé pour que vous vous laissiez tomber dans mes caresses incessantes et peut être finiriez-vous dans mon lit ! Me répliqua-t-il du tac au tac d'une voix pétillante de désir.

Il s'avança et essaya de me caresser la joue.

-NOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!! Je le repoussais si fort qu'il en perdit l'équilibre et partit en arrière vers la porte. Dans le même temps, le major d'homme ouvrit la porte. (Sans se donner la peine de frapper !!) Voldemort se la prit en pleine tête.

-Monsieur, les gens que vous attendez sont arrivés.

-Hrrrrrrrrrmmmmmm !!! Grogna-t-il.

Je me retenais mais, ce fut plus fort que moi, je partis dans un fou rire à ne m'arrêter.

-Vous avez fais votre deuxième erreur Miss. Accio Mme Granger. Cette fois-ci, vous allez voir votre mère souffrir devant vous. ENDOLORIS.

-AHHHHHHH !!!!

-Non !!!!! Hurlais-je. Non pas pas ça, Arrêtez, j'en ai marre !!!!! Cette fois-ci, je me roulais en boule dans tous les sens.

-Attention Miss, à la prochaine fois, c'est un _Avada kedavra_ en public auquel aura droit votre mère.

-Laissez la tranquille et laissez moi tranquille aussi ! Pensais-je entre deux sanglots en espérant qu'il est lu dans mes pensées.

-Mais j'aime à vous torturer Miss.

-SORTEZ DE MA CHAMBRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Criais-je en m'égosillant. Ce qu'il fit d'un pas fière de m'avoir réduit ce qu'il me restait de cœur à l'état de pierre.

La fin de la journée passa avec une lenteur hallucinante. Je n'avais pas touché à mon assiette. Dans ma tête, la même pensée n'arrêtée pas de me trotter dans ma tête : « Plus qu'un jour avant le mariage !»

_Voila pour le quatrième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que le changement un peu brutale ne vous a pas pertubé !_


	5. Chapter 5 : Les révélations d'un amour t

_Bonjour chers lecteurs de ma fic. Je vous remercie vraiment d'avoir eu le courage d'attendre !! Ce chapitre va peut être vous surprendre. Il est long, j'en suis désolée. Sauf si vous aimez lire les longs chapitres !!! _

**Chapitre5 :**** Les révélations d'un amour très inattendu !**

Aujourd'hui c'est la répétition de la « marche nuptiale » avec les mots et tout et tout.

Je ne vois pas vraiment à quoi ça sert. A par dire « Oui, je le veux… » Il ni a pas grand-chose à répéter. Il y a aussi les préparatifs ; la robe, les ballons à accrocher, les nappes à mettre, les tables…Rubans et fanfreluches en gros ; que du superficiel. De toute façon, je n'irais pas, je n'en ai pas envie. Après tout, j'ai le droit de me marier avec l'élu de mon cœur, pas celui que l'on me force à épouser depuis au moins quatre jours ! Et puis ce major d'homme, il m'énerve, je ne peux pas le supporter. « Toc,toc,toc » « Mademoiselle… » Et voila ça recommence.

-« Toc,toc,toc » Mademoiselle, s'il vous plait. Votre robe est prête. Et la répétition va commencer. Mademoiselle, s'il vous plait, soyez raisonnable, le maître vous attend.

-Vous pouvez vous gratter le dos pendant deux siècles, je ne viendrais pas ! Rétorquais-je.

Comme à son habitude le seigneur des Ténèbres et m'a lancé d'une voix mielleuse et rébarbative :

-Miss, voyons, il y a deux solutions à votre problème. Voici la première : Vous vous habillez gentiment et vous sortez pour la répétition-tout se passe bien- et je vous laisse tranquille jusqu'au mariage. Voici maintenant la deuxième solution –celle que je préfère- je transplane dans votre chambre et c'est moi qui vous habille des sous-vêtements à la coiffure et en tout gentleman que je suis, je vous porte dans mes bras à la répétition. Maintenant je vous laisse choisir.

-Ja-mais vous m'entendez !!! Ni l'un ni l'autre !!!! m'écriais-je.

-Dans ce cas, la deuxième solution s'impose. Dit Voldemort d'une voix tout sucre tout miel.

J'entendis un « pop » et le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retrouva face à moi. Il me détailla des pieds à la tête Je le regardais aussi, il était sous sa forme de mort vivant.

-Je sens que je vais prendre plaisir à vous habillez Miss.

-Il faudra d'abord que vous m'attrapiez !

Il s'élança vers moi, je braquais des hanches pour esquiver puis crocheta des jambes pour pouvoir courir plus vite dans la chambre.

Il se passa une bonne demi-heure avant qu'il ne réussisse à m'attraper. Mais je ne me suis pas laissé faire. Il n'a même pas pu m'enlever mon haut-un tee-shirt à brettelles rouge-.

En plus de ça, je me suis vêtue toute seule. La robe était blanche avec un serpent vert qui portait un voile de mariée sur la tête en son centre.

-Bien, maintenant que vous êtes habillée, c'est l'heure de la répétition !!

Répétition. Quel grand mot. Ca a duré plus d'une heure.

Mais je pense que c'est au moment du mariage que j'en suis tombée amoureuse. Je ne sais pas comment, c'est arrivé d'un coup !

Le moment est venu. Le pire moment de toute ma vie. Non, de toute mon existence. Ma mère est là. Elle pleure. Les partisans du Lord noir sont là eux aussi. J'en reconnais quelque uns : Lucius toujours aussi impartial, Crabb, Goyle, Bellatrix (grrr). Malfoy est là aussi. Sur son visage, je peux lire un mélange de fierté mais aussi de jalousie. J'ai la tête haute et je l'ignore. Je commence à avancer sur le long tapis rouge couvert d'hibiscus. Je me rapproche de l'hôtel. Fleuri lui aussi. Le seigneur des Ténèbres y est déjà. La musique commence : « Tin tin tintin, Tin tiinnnn tintin… ». Ca y est, je suis devant mon « futur » époux. Il me souri. Un coin de sa bouche montre qu'il est satisfait. Je lui lance un regard noir vif.

Et voilà, le prêtre commence à parler. Du charabia tout ça. J'aurais voulu m'enfuir. En courant. En pleurant. Me jeter dans les bras de ma mère. J'ai essayé. En vain. Une force invisible m'empêchait de réaliser ce que je désirer le plus au monde. Après un « Oui, je le veux » très convainquant et un « Oui, je le veux » à contre cœur, Voldemort mit ses mains froides autour de ma taille et me rapprocha tout doucement de lui. Quand je fus assez près de lui, je l'entendis me murmurer « Prête Miss, c'est un grand événement … » et je lui répondis « Ne comptez pas trop là-dessus… » Et le prêtre : « Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! »

Je ne me pressais pas. Tout doucement, je penchais ma tête et l'avançait vers Voldemort me préparent au grand choc que j'allais subir. Mais le seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas de cet avis. D'un seul coup, ses lèvres se collèrent aux miennes. Fait bizarre, je me suis sentie obligée de lui rendre un doux baiser.

Je me suis jurée de me brosser les dents et de me laver la bouche juste après. Le baiser, Voldemort l'avait voulu langoureux. Pour l'être, il l'était. J'aurais même pu dire qu'il embrassait bien sauf que ses lèvres étaient gelées. Gelées et bleues. Cela me donner l'impression d'être de marbre. Elles étaient mouillées aussi. Pas ses lèvres à lui, mais les miennes. Pourquoi ? Parce que je pleurais, il faut me comprendre, aimeriez vous épouser l'homme que vous haïssez le plus au monde ? Vous auriez du mal à l'accepter. En plus, j'ai regretté le baiser que je lui avais donné car d'une j'avais l'impression d'avoir été forcée à le faire et parce que de deux ça avait paru satisfaire le Lord et je n'en étais pas fière. Le baiser a duré une éternité.

Par reflexe, j'avais fermé les yeux. Puis tout d'un coup, les lèvres froides ont laissé place à une bouche chaude et pulpeuse qui embrassait super bien. L'étreinte de glace autour de ma taille s'est transformée en un enlacement chaud de réconfort… « Non, ce ne serait pas… » Pensais-je. « Tout juste Miss » me répondit une deuxième pensée « Maintenant, si vous vouliez bien ouvrir les yeux ». pensa une voix douce. J'obéis à cet ordre un peu contrariée et je découvris en effet un Tom Jedusor habillé en costume cravate. Il était splendide…

« Vive les mariés !! Vive les mariés !! Le banquet ont a faim !! Le banquet on a faim !! »

Ca tombe bien, j'ai une faim de loup. Mais il n'empêche que, mariés ou pas, je n'aime pas le Lord noir, je me suis donc empressée d'aller rejoindre ma mère. Cela n'a pas empêché le seigneur des Ténèbres de venir s'assoir à côté de moi et de me déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. A essayé. J'ai esquivé et me suis tournée vers ma mère. Elle pleurait. Non pas de joie mais de tristesse.

-Oh ma pauvre chérie, « snif » je n'arrive pas à y croire. « Snif snif » Dis moi au moins que tu ne t'es pas laissée faire. Réussit-elle à me dire entre deux sanglots.

-Non maman, je me suis battue, et c'est pour ça que tu t'es retrouvée avec deux doloris. Tout ça est de ma faute.

-Mais non se n'est pas de ta faute. C'est celle de la malchance. Mais je ne vais pas rester ici plus longtemps.

-Quoi ???? Qu…Que veux-tu dire ?

-Voldemort va me renvoyer chez nous. Je voudrais rester avec toi mais je ne peux pas.

-Je pense que c'est mieux pour toi. Mais promet moi de ne pas sombrer dans une dépression. J'espère que je pourrai venir vous voir toi et papa.

-J'espère aussi…

-Faites au moins semblant d'être contente pour le mariage de votre fille Mme Granger. Lança le Lord noir. Non, excusez-moi. Tom Jedusor.

-Comment le pourrais-je puisque vous l'avez forcé à vous épouser !!!!!!!!!!!

Tom Jedusor me pris par la taille. Un frisson me parcouru le dos. Souvenez vous, je n'aime pas qu'on me touche sauf si je le veux !

-Et je suis censée vous appeler comment M. le Lord noir ??? Demandais-je sarcastiquement.

-Tom, tout simplement Miss.

-Hermione.

-Si je dois vous appeler Tom, Tom, vous devez m'appeler Hermione.

-D'accord Mi…Hermione. Réussit-il à articuler. Si vous preniez un verre, il est remplit de jus de citrouille.

Je pris mon verre à deux mains et je le bus. Après une gorgée de ce délicieux breuvage, j'eus d'abord mal à la tête, mon dos s'est paralysé puis engourdi. J'ai roulé des yeux et me suis évanouis. Je me suis réveillée la tête dans mon assiette. A part ma mère, personne n'avait remarqué. Bizarre.

-Ca va ma chérie, tu es toute pâle ???

-Oui, je me sens bien. J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête.

Mais, encore plus bizarre que ça ne puisse le paraître, j'ai retrouvé mes couleurs et mon visage s'est illuminé. Mais plus étrange encore…… J'avais une folle envie de l'embrasser. (Le lord)

PUB.

« Et oui, vous pensiez à quoi ???? Que j'allais vous dire tout de suite la suite ? Et ben c'est rapé !

_Petite note de l'auteur_

Je ne veux pas me vanter, c'est pour rallonger un peu pour le supense. Je tenais simplement à vous dire que je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise. J'ai mi plus de temps que prévus parce que j'ai eu plus de mal côté imagination !!! J'espère vraiment que vous aimez le début de ce cinquième chapitre.

Fin de la Pub

Sans m'en rendre compte, je le regardais. Il s'en aperçu et plongea son regard dans le mien :

-Oui, Hermione, vous voulez me dire quelque chose ? Me demanda t-il comme s'il savait que je le regarderai à ce moment précis.

-Non Tom, je n'ai rien à vous dire ! Répondis-je en essayant d'être aussi impassible que possible.

-Vous en êtes sûre ? Il fit semblant d'être étonné.

-Oui, et puis arrêtez de me vous-voyez, nous sommes mariés non ?

-Si vous en faite de même ! Dit-il de plus en plus faussement surprit. Je suis sûre qu'il cache quelque chose.

-Me caches-tu quelque chose Tom ?

-Pourquoi te cacherais-je quelque chose ?

-Je ne sais pas, par exemple, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dis que tu libérais ma mère.

-Je voulais te faire la surprise, comme CADEAU DE MARIAGE !! Cria –t-il.

D'un seul coup, tout les mangemorts présents se sont levés et se sont dirigés vers le seigneur des Ténèbres et moi.

Je reçus de tout ; des bijoux, des parfums, des services en argent, de l'argent, des édredons en plume, des draps… une bibliothèque ? Une centaine de livres ? Ce qui m'a le plus surprise était un lit. UN LIT ????? Je me retournais vers Tom et lui dit alors qu'il regardait le lit et moi alternativement.

-Ni pensez même pas espèce de sale vicieux à tête de citrouille !

-Et pourquoi pas ! Ne voudrais-tu pas un enfant ? Et puis je me protège. En plus, en tant que « couple » nous devons dormir ensemble !

-Se n'est pas écrit dans le contrat de mariage que nous devons dormir ensemble !

-Mais c'est une évidence tu ne crois pas ?

-Même pas dans tes rêves les plus fous ! Je dormirais dans ma chambre un point c'est tout ! (Les premières disputes commencent déjà !)

- Oh ! Comme c'est un beau couple ! Il vont vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps…

--LA FERME Crabb !!!!! Nous avons crié ensemble Tom et moi. Puis nous sommes partis dans un fou rire. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive et ça m'énerve de perdre le contrôle de moi-même.

A la fin de la journée, j'ai dis au revoir à ma mère puis me suis tournée vers le Lord et, une sorte de poussée d'hormones sont montés en moi. Je me suis jetée dans les bras de Voldemort et l'ai serré très fort pour pleurer un peu. Dans ses bras, je me sentais forte et en sécurité. « Je voudrais que tu restes à jamais sous cette forme » pensais-je.

-Hermione, me dit-il d'une voix douce, je serais toujours sous cette forme. Pour la vie.

-Tu m'expliques. J'arrête de l'enlacer pour mieux l'écouter.

-A partir du moment où l'on se mariait, et que c'était de l'amour pur, je me transforme et redevient celui que j'étais avant pour l'éternité. Mais je perds mon pouvoir. Il y a autre chose, mais il faut que tu le devines par toi-même. Pour cela, tu as tous les livres qu'il te faut dans la bibliothèque

-Pourquoi ne pas me le dire ?

-C'est trop dur à dire venant de moi, et cela ne te plairait pas.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il faut que je cherche ?

- Ne te sens tu pas attirée par moi ? N'as-tu pas l'impression de perdre le contrôle de toi-même ? N'as-tu pas eu mal à la tête ?

-Si et ça m'intrique !

-Alors cherche !

Je courus à la bibliothèque dans ma chambre. Je cherchais. Je farfouillais tellement que j'en avais presque oublié de me nourrir. Il n'y avait rien de plausible. La pomme d'amour ? Non, je n'ai pas pris de dessert. « La poudre dans les yeux » ? Non plus.

Et puis un jour (Une semaine après)……………

-Espèce de malotru ! Comment as-tu osé verser un philtre d'amour dans mon verre ????

-Parce qu'il le fallait. Si non tu m'aurais haï, tu serais malheureuse et la prophétie ne se réaliserait pas.

-Je te hais depuis que tu m'as enlevé, je suis malheureuse depuis que ma mère est partit et je me contre fiche de la prophétie !!! Hurlais-je La prophétie ? QUELLE PROPETIE ??????????

- Celle d'une certaine Trelawney :

« La 1ère semaine du 8ème moi de l'année, l'union du mal et du bien se fera. Ensemble, ces deux êtres seuls, par l'amour et la naissance de leur enfant, pourront sauver la Terre du déséquilibre de la balance Universelle. »

A la fin de la prophétie, je m'étais calmée et j'avais presque oublié ma rage contre Tom Jedusor.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as enlevé et que tu m'as forcé à me marier.

-En quelques sortes oui.

-Mais sais-tu que dans cette prophétie, c'est l'amour qui doit l'emporter ?

-Oui, c'est pour cette raison que je t'ai fais boire le philtre d'amour.

-Mais ça doit être de l'amour pur.

-Disons qu'il t'a seulement aidé à m'aimer. Cela signifie donc qu'au fond de toi tu m'aimais même si extérieurement tu me déteste.

-…

Tout d'un coup, il y eut un coup de vent. J'ai l'impression que les effets du philtre se sont dissipés et que quelque chose au fond du seigneur des Ténèbres disparaissait aussi. Sa haine. Plus gentil.

-Tu dois me détester !

-Non.

-… ?

-Je pense que la prophétie se réalisera.

Le visage de Tom s'éclaircit. De l'union du mal et du bien était né : l'espoir. Tom espérait à présent. Je pense qu'il avait changé. Moins méchant. Moins cruel. Moins tout.

Il s'avança d'un pas hésitant et m'enlaça. Essaya. Mais je l'embrassais déjà.

_Fin du flash back._

************************************************

_Voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, il est peut être bizarre. Si vous avez une remarque, dites le moi. Maintenant vous savez comment Hermione a fait pour tomber amoureuse de lui. Elle ne vous raconte simplement pas pourquoi, au fond d'elle-même elle aime le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Moi-même je ne le sais pas !!!!! Il y aura un chapitre 6 ne vous en faite pas. Il sera peut être différent je ne sais pas non plus. Il relatera l'histoire de Mione, Voldy et de leur enfant. Fille ou garçon ? Vous le saurez dans le chapitre 6. N'hésitez pas à me mettre vos impression, vos questions si vous en avez, je me ferais une joie d'y répondre !!!! En espérant que le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite que celui là !!!! _


	6. Chapter 6: Jumeaux et double prophétie

_Coucou chers lecteurs, je suis désolée de tout ce retard mais j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et qu'il en vaut la peine !!Je tiens à tous vous remerciez pour les commentaires que vous m'avait mi !!! Je ne vous retiens pas plus. Très bonne lecture !! _

**Chapitre 7 ****: Jumeaux et double prophétie.**

Comme je regrette aujourd'hui d'être tombée enceinte. Ou alors si seulement j'avais pu avoir une fille. Une seule. Ou un garçon ??? C'est bien aussi les garçons ! Mais non !!! Le bon Dieu m'a collé deux gosses infernaux. DES FAUX JUMEAUX EN PLUS !!!!!!! Pourtant la prophétie disait bien « La 1ère semaine du 8ème moi de l'année […]la naissance de leur enfant, pourra sauver la Terre du déséquilibre de la balance Universelle. » La naissance de LEUR enfant ! Pas de LEURS ENFANTS. Tant pis, il faut faire avec ! Cela fait maintenant neuf ans qu'ils sont nés. Le 3 Août, c'est une belle date non ?

Ah oui, j'allais presque oublier les présentations :

Emacine !!!!!! Viens là tout de suite ! Criais-je folle de rage.

Pourquoi faire ??? Me répondit-elle d'une petite voix fluette qui se voulait calme et sans inquiétude.

Il faut que je te coiffe voyons ! Allez, dépêches toi de venir !

J'entendis un « pop » et Emacine apparue.

-Je suis là ! Dit-elle. Pourquoi tu dois me coiffer, ils sont très bien comme ça mes chev……

-Combien de fois va –t-il falloir que je te le répète ! Dis-je énervée. Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit de transplaner dans la maison ! C'est interdit, tu m'entends, IN-TER-DIT !

-Mais papa le fait tout le temps lui ! Pffff il en a de la chance lui !

-Ecoute, quand tu seras plus grande, tu pourras transplaner, en attendant, tu es sous ma responsabilité, et je ne veux pas que perdes un bout de sourcil ou toute autre partie de ton corps. Ok ?

-Ok…

-Bon allez ! Assis toi, je vais te coiffer.

Elle obtempéra sans broncher.

Emacine avait une silhouette fine et gracieuse. Elle été tout le portrait de son père. Sauf les cheveux. En bataille, et un peu ondulés. Je lui fis une jolie queue de cheval. Comme à son habitude, ma fille râla que je lui faisais mal et tout le bataclan qui suit derrière. Et d'un coup, elle rigola. Toute seule. Puis j'entendis :

-Enigmac !!!!!!!!!!! Repose moi par terre tout de suite !!

-Continue hihi. Chuchota Emacine pour elle-même.

En levant les yeux au ciel, je descendis dans le salon sans faire de bruit. Il avait recommencé. Encore. Discrètement, je m'avançais vers la cuisine, et je vis du coin de l'œil Tom, mon mari. En lévitation. Silencieusement, j'arrivais et d'un coup :

-BOUH !

-AHHHHH !!!!! Cria Enigmac en tombant à la renverse sur son postérieur sous le coup de la surprise. Je courus en suite et rattrapée de justesse Tom en m'écroulant sous le poids que je reçus dans les bras.

Voldemort, même s'il était à présent marié avec deux enfants à charge, même s'il était moins méchant, il restait et restera toujours Voldemort.

-Petit mioche ! Cracha –t-il, il sorti d'un coup sa baguette :

-_Impe…_

-_Expeliarmus _!!! Criais-je, en ayant sortit moi-même ma baguette pour éviter le drame qui aller se produire. Sa baguette vola et atterrie à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Tu es fou ou quoi ????? Hurlais-je en prenant Enigmac dans mes bras. Il pleurait. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu allais jeter comme sort au petit !!!!!!!???? C'est un enfant flûte à la fin !!!!!!

Emacine accourut pour voir ce qu'il se passait car, dans la tête de sa tête, elle avait entendu un cris de peur qui venait de la tête de son frère. Elle avait en effet aguerrit un petit bout du pouvoir de son père. Elle pouvait parler et entendre dans la tête des gens mais seul son frère était capable de lui répondre. Ils pouvaient donc communiquer en toute tranquillité. Mais pas toujours puisque son père avait le même pouvoir.

-Maman, qu'est ce qui se passe ???

-Rien ma chérie, tiens. Dis-je en lui tendant la main de son frère. Ramène-le dans sa chambre, va jouer avec, je viendrais le voir après.

-Mais… commença Enigmac en pleurnichant.

-Pas de mais ! Tu montes avec ta sœur un point c'est tout, j'arrive dans deux minutes !

Ils montèrent.

Pendant ce temps, Tom essayait de trouver des mots pour me calmer. J'étais furieuse après lui !

-Je……Je suis……. Désolé. Annonça –t-il finalement.

-Tu es désolé. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ! Tu es désolé ! Désolé de quoi ??? D'avoir faillit torturer ton propre fils ?????

-Il avait besoin d'une bonne leçon ! Jeta –t-il en haussant le ton.

-Une bonne leçon ! Tu te prends pour qui en disant ça ! C'est un enfant de neuf ans hors du commun mince Tom ! Quand vas-tu te rentrer ça dans le crâne ! C'est ton fils ! Pas un mangemort !!!!! M'emportais-je hors de moi.

Il s'approcha d'un pas.

-Miss voyons, il ne faut pas vous emporter comme ça ! Il me caressa la joue. Essaya. Je l'esquivais, tournais les talons et partis. Furieuse. Il tentait quoi là ? Ca me rappeler quand j'étais enfermée dans cette chambre verte, tout me revenais en tête ; La robe blanche et verte, le lit, la bibliothèque, le philtre d'amour… Je ne sais pas si je lui ai un jour pardonné. Puis, en y repensant, la salle où il m'avait enfermé la fois où il m'avait enlevé était toujours inutilisée. Je m'y rendis donc, pour me remémorer. Alors que je m'allongeais dans ce lit vert, j'entendis.

« Toc toc toc. »

-Madame Jedusor, s'il vous plaît, ouvrez !

-Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

-Alors c'est moi qui ouvrirais ! Lança une voix que je reconnus très vite.

-Bon retour dans le passé ! Lançais-je ironique.

-Ca c'est vous qui le dîtes miss Granger. Allez, ouvrez cette porte ou je vous promets que j'y entre par effraction !

-Et bien faites, je n'en ai rien à faire de vous monsieur le Lord Noir. Répondis-je du tac au tac.

- Ces paroles sont très blessantes Miss, vous savez que je n'aime pas ça. Je me retournais pour mieux l'entendre, il était de l'autre côté du lit ou j'étais assise il y avait à peine deux minutes. Savez vous miss, que vous avez deux enfants qui attendent votre venue dans leur chambre. Me dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

-Je sais. Répondis-je d'un ton sans répliques.

Il avança, et m'enlaça. Il n'avait pas changé. Cet enlacement était chaud de réconfort. Celui que je connais depuis mon mariage. Puis, à regret, je quittais ces bras musclés et bronzés pour regagner la chambre d'Emacine qui était en train de jouer avec Enigmac. C'était le seul moment où ils étaient calmes. Mais une lueur étrange brûlait dans leurs yeux. C'était plutôt inquiétant. Non. Effrayant. Dans un silence de mort, Emacine me tendit une feuille de papier qu'elle avait trouvé en cherchant ses jouer et ceux d'Enigmac. Je le lus, laissa tomber la feuille. Complètement béate. Dessus, il y avait écrit :

« _Au seizième anniversaire de l'union, l'espoir de l'un combattra le mal enfuit de l'autre. La chaîne de la liaison se détruira et chacun suivra son chemin. La balance tombera et l'amour porter à l'un vaincra le mal au dépit de l'autre. La balance Universelle se rétablira par un ultime combat de mort. Des larmes seront versées, mais vite remplacées par le bonheur de l'Union familiale. »_

C'est à ce moment là, que je compris ce que j'aurais due comprendre il y a longtemps. DEUX prophéties.

_Voila pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. La suite arrivera bientôt je l'espère. N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos remarques si j'aurais due changer quelque chose ou si ce chapitre n'était pas très intéressant. En attendant, je vous laisse réfléchir à cette deuxième prophétie, si vous avez des idées sur ce qu'elle signifie, dites le moi !!!! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_


End file.
